Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing optical lens system, an image capturing unit and an electronic device, more particularly to a photographing optical lens system and an image capturing unit applicable to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have reduced the pixel size of sensors, the compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels. Since there is an increasing demand for the electronic devices featuring compactness and better imaging functionality, the compact optical systems featuring high image quality has become the mainstream product in the market.
For various applications, the optical systems are developed with various optical characteristics, and have been widely applied to different kinds of electronic devices. With the development of portable electronic devices, the demand of telephoto cameras has been increasing. For example, a smart phone can be equipped with dual cameras or multiple cameras, and the dual cameras and multiple cameras can be applied to some applications which a single camera is difficult to be applied to. Specifically, a wide angle camera can be cooperated with a camera having small field of view, or multiple cameras having similar fields of view can be cooperated with each other.
However, in the conventional optical system having small field of view and telephoto effect, due to the characteristic of long focal length, it is difficult to obtain a balance between compactness and high image quality. Thus, there is a need to develop an optical system featuring compact size, high image quality, small field of view and telephoto effect.